Carnivore
by HarukoMinami
Summary: Transformadores... Gente capaz de poder manipular y convertir objetos inútiles en armas. 5 años... el tiempo que le llevó a Zeith planear una estrategia para escapar de donde lo tenían arraigado. 12 años... que vivió en silencio.


div class="gr-body"  
div class="gr"  
div class="grf-indent"  
div class="text""Es hora de terminar con esto…"br /br /El ruido de la alarma llevaba apenas unos segundos sonando, el tiempo necesario para alertar a los guardias de seguridad, científicos, observadores, experimentadores y demás personal corporativo de que había ocurrido un /Los guardias que pasaban por los pasillos no perdieron tiempo, dejaron sus rutinas de vigilancia y se dirigieron al sector 3 que era el lugar de donde provenía el sonido de la alarma /br /Pasando desapercibido, una sombra masculina se escabulló entre los pasillos, no sin antes observar que ya no se encontraran los guardias, para marchar a paso veloz por la siguiente /No llevaba armas ni mucho menos algo con qué defenderse, después de todo, lo que cayese en sus manos podía volverse un instrumento /Zeith planeó este momento, desde hace 5 años, de una manera tan minuciosa y precisa para lograr por fin su libertad, añoraba tanto poder volver al mundo exterior, de ser /Cuando los guardias llegaron al sector 3, lo único que encontraron fueron los cuerpos sin vida de 3 de sus compañeros, atados desde la base del cuello y suspendidos en el aire, las cuerdas estaban firmes como el hierro y atravesaban el /Debajo de los cadáveres había una pequeña cápsula, y movidos por la curiosidad uno de los guardias se acercó para revisar de qué se /br /El ruido de una explosión alertó a Zeith de que el segundo paso de su plan ya había culminado, la alarma del sector 3 se había propagado al sector 4 y 5, él ya estaba bastante lejos, corriendo en el sector 6 para llegar al 7, todavía le faltaban unos cuantos sectores más para llegar al último y con eso, la puerta de /br /En su mente pasaban pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos, recordaba cómo de niño, lo sustrajeron de su hogar para llevárselo a la fuerza, lejos de su familia y de su ciudad. br /Y es que el motivo era que Zeith Coldrain había sido elegido para ser parte de una serie de experimentos claves para las fuerzas armadas de su paí /Buscaban a las personas con ciertos dotes extraordinarios, y de acuerdo a un estudio de ADN, el chico de tan solo 8 años poseía una cualidad increíble, era un /br /Hace mucho tiempo, una guerra nuclear entre los países norte y sur, trajo consigo varias enfermedades y mutaciones a la cuarta parte de la población /Entre los registros se encontraban personas que, al tener contacto con los objetos metálicos, podían cambiar su fisionomí /Se pretendía alterar a los soldados con este extraño ADN para crear una serie de súper-soldados, pero desafortunadamente para los científicos, el ADN no podía ser sustraído del cuerpo de los infectados sin perder el código genético que permitía esta extraña /Con esta frustración se cambiaron los planes, ahora utilizarían a los infectados para otros planes, que nunca fueron revelados, o sólo llegaba al círculo interno de los científicos e /br /Los ojos verdes alterados del joven chispeaban de adrenalina, se mantenía oculto entre una serie de barriles en espera de su siguiente movimiento, pudo sentir un cambio en su mano al contacto con el frio metal del barril, la mano comenzaba a traspasar lentamente el denso material hasta sentir una helada humedad, sabía que los químicos contenidos eran demasiado tóxicos, por suerte había sustraído de un soldado muerto, una máscara de gas, que se logró colocar con la otra mano en lo que se mantenía inmóvil, su respiración se elevaba con cada segundo que pasaba, debía mantener la mente trabajando al 100% para el próximo movimiento, ya que, cualquier descuido de su parte, podría ser fatal para é /br /Su cabello negro mantenía una larga decoloración blanquecina cerca del fleco, producto de su mutación genética, y con el tiempo, le restaba más años de vida que a un humano promedio, posiblemente él no llegaría a vivir sus 50 años, y no quería desperdiciar el tiempo que le quedaba dentro de 4 paredes metálicas que se rehusaban a liberarlo y lo trataban como conejillo de /Recordaba también, la forma cruel y despiadada con la que lo trataban, desde su llegada, fue parte de múltiples humillaciones, llamarlo "monstruo" y "mutante" continuamente era algo que afectaba gravemente su autoestima, repentinamente, dejó de hablar, guardaba silencio siempre, no contestaba a las preguntas de los superiores ni con recibir varios golpes seguidos y amenazas de muerte, después de todo, él sabía que lo necesitaban y no le permitirían morir, para los ojos de los demás, él era invaluable, a pesar de eso, los demás no dejarían que los anhelos de libertad del chico lo volvieran en su contra, así que manipularon varias sustancias para que cuando lo inyectaran, él creyera estar en el mundo real, cuando lo que de verdad estaba viviendo, sucedía sólo en su imaginació /Como producto de los experimentos, solía tener muchas pesadillas, una mezcla de entre el mundo real que ellos le enseñaban y la realidad que él estaba viviendo, era algo cotidiano para él, pero no dejaba de producirle miedo y ansiedad, las miles de agujas, el cielo, contenedores, rostros felices, sonidos eléctricos, el mar, el ambiente desinfectado y puramente blanco lo alteraban, no podía resistirse a estar más tiempo encerrado, ya habían pasado 12 años desde su aislamiento. br /Además, la constante aplicación de alucinógenos ya había empezado a atacar sus neuronas y el cerebro, cuando los demás notaron este comportamiento salvaje, dejaron de administrarle la alta dosis que le inyectaban cada noche, pero los efectos ya eran bastante avanzados, con el tiempo empezó a desarrollar periodos cortos de alucinaciones, alterando sus sentidos y volviéndolo un maniático, es por esto, que cuando llegaba a desprenderse de la realidad, era de suma importancia que lo encerrasen en el búnquer, así nadie corría peligro de ser asesinado a sangre fría por é /br /El líquido marrón comenzaba a drenarse, cayendo gota por gota en el suelo, los ojos del muchacho se mantenían fijos en el movimiento de la sustancia, guiándolo lentamente hacia la pared y subiendo con cuidado por el ducto de ventilación más cercano, podía ver como el líquido comenzaba a volverse gaseoso, y cuando escuchó el sonido de los guardias viniendo hacia donde él estaba, retiró la mano del barril quien se mantuvo intacto al igual que la mano se mantenía /Miró hacia su izquierda la puerta del almacén estaba abierta y aprovechó el tiempo que le quedaba para correr y cerrar la puerta detrás de é /Sólo fue cuestión de esperar unos segundos, hasta escuchar el fuerte sonido de los cuerpos cayendo, el gas nocivo que los militares suelen utilizar para las guerras ya había cobrado sus primeras víctimas de manera /Cuando el sonido cesó, abrió la puerta para mirar las caras y los rostros desfigurados de los guardias, sonrió de medio lado y se retiró la máscara de gas, el tercer paso ya había /br /Tuvo una ligera sensación de comezón en la mejilla izquierda e instintivamente comenzó a rascarse, pudo sentir la textura del corte que tenía en la piel, en forma de cicatriz, un recuerdo surcó su mente, recordando aquella vez en la que por un descuido, una vez llorando, quiso secarse las lágrimas, no había notado que la uña se había vuelto una filosa navaja y se hizo un pequeño corte /br /Recordaba esos días en los que, ayudaba a su mamá a abrir las latas, podía transformar sus dedos en unas perfectas pinzas que de una manera muy sencilla, terminaba por retirar el envase, o aquellas veces en las que transformaba un cuchillo de cocina a una /Por un lado, eso le mantuvo lejos de tener amigos, liarse con chicos que no entendían cómo es que había personas que podían mutar las cosas, se volvía causa de miedo, imagínate intentar saludar a alguien de un apretón cuando de repente se transforma en los dientes de una cierra eléctrica y termina por destruirte la /Zeith nunca supo qué es lo que había sucedido con los otros 4 jóvenes que llegaron con él, aunque en su mente, siempre estaba la idea de que él era el último con /br /Luces rojas invadían el pasillo por donde él corría, atravesó a toda velocidad el sector 8 y llegó a la puerta del sector /Debajo de los pies, notó un fuerte temblor, sabía lo que eso significaba, habían liberado a los Carnívoros…br /Los Carnívoros que él había visto en uno de los sectores, eran una extraña e ilógica mutación de un lobo con características de león. Éstos seres extremadamente violentos devoraban a 15 hombres en menos de 10 minutos, por un momento sintió miedo, ya que una vez, estuvo presente en la ejecución de 50 enemigos que habían sido capturados, recordaba cómo las bestias se alimentaban, cortando de un tajo el cuerpo entero y mordiendo los intestinos y sesos humanos, recordaba las expresiones de miedo de los rostros desfigurados, y los gritos incesantes de dolor de los pocos que quedaban vivos, de alguna forma él se sentía afortunado de no estar en la situación de esos /br /Pero ahora, las bestias venían por él, y por primera vez, empezó a dudar de sus planes de /Sabía que para que las bestias estuviesen liberadas, significaba que ya no se encontraba nadie más en el lugar, tenían que evacuar antes de liberarlas o si no, lo más probable es que terminaran por comérselos a /br /Un gruñido seguido de un aullido advirtió al ojiverde de la proximidad con la que los Carnívoros se movían, tenía que pensar y actuar rápido, mirando hacia su alrededor, atinó a dar con la mirada a una espada que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, del otro lado de la habitació /Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, llegando al final de la habitación y con ambas manos sostuvo el arma, un estruendo le hizo mirar hacia atrás y observó que los Carnívoros habían llegado, atravesaron sin ningún problema las paredes de piedra recubierta de metal, los cuerpos de 1 metro de alto y 2 metros de longitud, se movían de manera amenazadora hacia él, en total habían unos 6 Carnívoros, cada uno de ellos abriendo y cerrando las mandíbulas repetitivas veces, sacando las viscosas y rojas lenguas, así como enseñando los grandes y peligrosos /El sudor comenzaba a correr por debajo de la nuca del joven, miraba con atónito a aquellas fieras figuras que iban tomando terreno, cada uno desplazándose hacia direcciones distintas, acorralándolo, pero él no se iba a rendir, apretó fuertemente el mandoble de la espada y pudo sentir cómo la carne y los huesos se fundían con el metal, hasta que cada una de las manos adoptó la forma y la dureza de las espadas, retó a los carnívoros aullando como si los llamara, y 3 de ello se lanzaron al /br /De prisa, el joven se apartó hacia la izquierda, por donde las bestias cruzaron y dieron un salto para caer sobre él, un movimiento adelantado permitió que Zeith condujera sus brazos hacia arriba, cortando profundamente el estómago del Carnívoro, liberando los intestinos que cayeron al /Los otros dos carnívoros gruñeron con potencia, y los tres que se habían mantenido al margen, se lanzaron contra el cadáver del muerto, para comerse los intestinos y el /Repugnancia es lo que sintió el joven al ver cómo esas criaturas eran capaces de cometer semejante canibalismo, pero su distracción duró poco al sentir el jalón que uno de los carnívoros hacía en la ropa, deslizó su brazo y alcanzó a rebanarle la oreja al animal, haciendo que lo soltara y comenzara a llorar, el siguiente se abalanzó y el joven rodó en el suelo para evitar las fauces del gran animal que terminaron por encajarse en su compañ /El sabor de la sangre descontroló a la bestia, provocando que la batalla se desviara hacia ambos Carnívoros que habían atacado con imprudencia al /De pronto la atención de las bestias se desvió de su principal oponente, ya que la sangre en el ambiente les había despertado el instinto caníbal y atacaron a ambos carnívoros que continuaban una feroz /Zeith no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban, los carnívoros arrancaban pedazos de sus propios compañeros, mordían y masticaban con fuerza, el joven comenzó a temblar de miedo, ya no entendía si lo que observaba era la realidad o producto de sus extrañas alucinaciones, pero al paso de unos minutos, recobró la compostura mirando que ahora solo se encontraba un Carnívoro con vida, y mirando sus manos que habían dejado de ser cuchillos para volver a ser piel y hueso, llenos de /Miró hacia el suelo, estaban los cuerpos de los 5 carnívoros, descuartizados pero no devorados como él pensó ver, ¿Los había matado en un ataque de locura?br /El último carnívoro que quedaba, se encontraba acurrucado en la esquina de la habitación, chillaba y temblaba ante la presencia del joven, observó en los ojos verdes infectados de la bestia, que sentía más miedo que él había sentido y por un instante se sintió identificado con esa mirada de miedo, es la misma mirada que él había tenido todo este tiempo, miedo de que nunca pudiese ser libre, de que no hubiese un mañ /Se acercó lentamente al carnívoro, agachándose cada vez que daba un paso para quedar a la altura, ya que curiosamente, al acurrucarse, se volvía del tamaño de un perro mediano, gruñía pero no se atrevía a atacar al muchacho, ya había visto con sus propios ojos el poder que poseía y no se atrevería a desafiarlo a /Finalmente Zeith logró acariciar la cabeza del animal, con un poco de afecto y pudo ver la mirada consternada del carnívoro, que esperaría ser /Lentamente alentó al carnívoro de levantarse, había encontrado un aliado en el momento preciso, y al parecer la bestia le obedecería con tal de no ser /El joven sonrió al mirar que el carnívoro se levantaba hasta llegar a su altura original, lentamente acarició su cuello y la espalda, el animal ya no sintió más miedo y lanzó una lamida afectuosa a la cara, demostrándole que ahora él era su dueñ /br /El sector 9 estaba vacío como Zeith esperaba, caminaba doblando por los pasillos, con el carnívoro a su lado, llegaron a una sala abandonada, donde el único sonido presente era un débil zumbido, el carnívoro fue atraído por una de las puertas del lugar y corrió para comenzar a rascar la parte baja de la puerta, llamando la atención de su dueño, acercándose con cuidado hacia la perilla de la puerta y logrando girarla hasta abrirla por /La habitación era oscura y húmeda, en ella había miles de camas donde se encontraban postrados, cuerpos aparentemente sin vida de más carnívoros, cada uno conectado a unos cables que llegaban a unas máquinas que monitoreaban los signos vitales de é /El Carnívoro ahora domesticado, se acercó a cada uno de ellos, comenzando a gruñir y luego, se sentó en medio de la sala y comenzó a aullar con /br /El ojiverde no dio crédito a lo que fue capaz de presenciar, de pronto, las miradas apagadas de las bestias se encendieron, incandescentes como el fuego nuevo en la fogata, cada uno de ellos, se levantó sin dificultades y lograron liberarse de los cables, bajando de las camas y caminaron hacia la puerta, donde él estaba, por un segundo creyó que sería atacado, pero cada uno que llegaba, se inclinaba, como una señal de respeto hacia su nuevo /El joven se sintió sorprendido y atemorizado por los 20 carnívoros que ahora tenía en su poder, era un poder inimaginable, y ahora, sólo quedaba un sector más…br /br /Llegó finalmente al sector 10, allí la puerta que conducía a su libertad, por cada paso que daba imaginaba volver a casa, encontrar de nuevo a sus padres y tener una vida, ¿qué clase de vida tendría? Él siempre soñó con ser ingeniero, esos dotes extraordinarios que tenía con las manos le serviría de mucho, sonaría tonto pensar que lograría tener una vida normal, pero después de permanecer encerrado por muchos años, cualquier cosa podría ser /Escuchó el sonido de los helicópteros, sabía que sus enemigos sospechaban que no estaba muerto como lo pensaban, y ahora, con su ejército de Carnívoros, además de la increíble habilidad de cambiar de forma, estaba listo y preparado para luchar por su libertad…br /br /"Es hora de terminar con esto…" fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca después de 12 años en total silencio./div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
